deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya Taseltof
}} '''Tanya Taseltof' is a minor character on Devious Maids. A Beverly Hills diva who is a close associate of Evelyn Powell's, Tanya is as bitchy as she is licentious, clearly not thinking much of the help but not above sleeping with them either. Although beneath it all she seems to be a generally nice person, apologizing when she sees fit and offering genuine comfort to her best friend when needed. She is often seen amidst the other socialites of the area, whether she be drinking or gossiping or simply enjoying her ex-husband's wealth. Biography 'Early Life' At some point in her life, Tanya has breast implants and is promiscuous enough to contract chlamydia two times. She eventually marries a man whose children she heavily dislikes and becomes a typical Beverly Hills diva, but her husband eventually dumps her, which she finds humiliating. She is caught showering with her gardener one time, but it is unknown when. She is a close friend of Evelyn Powell's, who invites her to a dinner party to celebrate her and Adrian's return from vacation to Brazil. 'Season 2 }} After returning from South America, the Powell's decide to host a dinner party. At the party, Tanya sits on Evelyn's left side. Tanya asks where Evelyn got her beautiful necklace. Evelyn goes on to tell that Adrian got it for her while they were cruising down the Amazon. Adrian adds on that he payed the equal amount of what a king's ransom would be. Evelyn says it was so romantic. Tanya then asks why the Powell's didn't care for Rio. Evelyn says that the poverty was unimaginable. Too many beggers and children running around the streets. The Powell's ended up going to the concierge and got a room that faced the pool instead of the horrific town. Tanya then goes on to gossip that they are all going to die when they hear who Nicholas Deering is engaged to. Before Tanya can announce that it is the Powell's former maid, Marisol, their current maid, Fatima run into the room terrified, followed by a group of robbers who hold the party guests at gunpoint. Tanya turns to the guests and says that she thinks they want their jewelry. Adrian tries to save the day by talking the robbers into leaving, but all that results in is getting him punched in the face. Tanya, Evelyn, and the rest of the party goers are then forced to give up their jewelry. }} A car pulls over on one of the streets of Beverly Hills. Stepping out of it is Evelyn Powell and Tanya Taseltof. Evelyn tells her bodyguard, Tony that he may stay behind. While Evelyn and Tanya walk, Evelyn notices a homeless woman holding up a sign wanting food and money - it's the same homeless woman who received Evelyn's necklace. The two gals approach the homeless woman, and Evelyn asks where she received the necklace. The homeless woman states that it was a gift. Evelyn asks if she can hold it, but the homeless woman refuses. Evelyn reaches over and tries to steal the necklace, resulting in the two women fighting. Tanya watches in shock, and Tony and another man hurry over to see what's going on. They pull Evelyn away and the homeless woman manages to escape down the road, necklace in tow. }} During a neighborhood watch meeting, headed by Adrian, Tanya thinks it is absurd that he wants his neighbors to walk the streets, and she don’t see why they can’t hire someone to walk the streets for them. Then, during Genevieve's luncheon, Zoila isn’t having a good time, thanks to Tanya. The next morning, Tanya stops by and apologizes to Zoila for being so rotten to her at the luncheon. She reveals that Genevieve told her about Pablo dumping her. Zoila is furious and calls Genevieve out for gossiping about her. That night, Evelyn heads to her bodyguard Tony’s room in the middle of the night and knocks on his door. He doesn’t answer so she walks in and finds him having sex with Tanya. Season 3''' After identifying a recent Beverly Hills murder victim to be none other than tennis pro, Louie Becker, the police call Evelyn Powell in for an investigation, having been tipped off that she may have had connections to said murder victim. She questions who it was to tip her off, naming Tanya Taseltof, Gail Fleming, and Genevieve Delatour as potential candidates. Though Detective Figueroa tries not to reveal anything, Evelyn realizes that it was indeed Genevieve. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 17.png Promo 203 20.png Promo 203 22.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters